


His Lover, His Charge

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Series: kink_bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Slash, Tie Porn, Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel uses his own tie upon Dean while thgey make love. Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lover, His Charge

**Author's Note:**

> For my 2010 Kink Bingo card, the sensory deprivation square.

Dean groaned and shifted against the mattress beneath him, eyes blinking madly against Castiel's tie blocking his vision from the room at large. His eyelashes caught and dragged against the material, ears picking up every last sound in the room as Castiel came closer.

"Cas?" Dean asked, hesitantly, hoping that it was his lover and not some random stranger invading the room.

He was tempted to just reach up and push the tie from his eyes but the familiar weight of Castiel's slender hand upon his wrist stopped him.

"No, Dean, you promised. Leave it on," Castiel's rough voice grated out and Dean obeyed without question.

His hand fell to his side, fingers splaying out over the soft blanket beneath him, as soft as Castiel's feathers were upon his skin. He moaned, keened deep within his throat at the feel of the angel's mouth wrapping around the head of his cock, wet lips hot against his flushed head. His breath shuddered in his throat, sensations heightened now that the sense of sight had been deprived of him and he whined, body vibrating beneath the weight of Castiel's mouth on his cock.

Slowly, slowly, all too slowly, the angel sucked him back, wet mouth moving slickly over Dean's dick until he was completely filling the angel's mouth. Dean could only imagine the sight of his lover's head bobbing between his legs, pretty mouth stretched wide around his thick shaft. He could only feel his mouth and his hand clutching the inside of his thigh, fingers stretching alongside naked skin before transferring to massage Dean's balls skilfully. The hunter shook beneath the double onslaught, finally shooting deep inside his lover's mouth with a cry of Castiel's name as he climaxed.

He felt Castiel's lips slide from his now soft member, bed shifting beneath them both with every movement that the angel made. Dean resisted the temptation to lift the tie from his eyes, instead laying back against the blanket beneath him, feeling spent and sated. He felt Castiel crawl up the bed beside him, before he heard Castiel's voice purring in his ear.

"Open your mouth, Dean, now," Castiel moaned.

Dean did as he was asked, mouth stretching wide obediently and taking Castiel's cock in his mouth when the angel straddled him, angling his body into the right position to slide his cock in between Dean's lips. The angel fucked his dick into the wet warmth of Dean's mouth as the hunter bobbed his head eagerly between his lover's legs, enjoying the weight and thickness of Castiel inside his mouth The tie around his head was starting to come loose, but Dean was too invested in sucking his lover's cock to care.

Castiel pulled free before he had achieved climax, making Dean whine and complain about the angel being a cock tease, before he felt the tie tighten around his eyes. The next thing he felt was Castiel's body sliding between his legs, skin covering skin as the angel prepared him swiftly with lube slick fingers, that Dean didn't see him apply. The hunter waited expectantly until Castiel penetrated him roughly, thick cock pushing roughly until the angel was fully sheathed inside him. Dean cried out, body arching from the bed in pleasure as Castiel started fucking him, hips buffeting against hips as he grunted with exertion over Dean's body.

Castiel took Dean eagerly, roughly, hands grappling with his lover's body, enjoying the thought that Dean couldn't see him, could only feel what he was doing to him and he rocked into him harder, faster, brief cries splitting the air as he drew nearer to his climax. Finally he came, flooding his lover's tight channel with thick spurts of his come and he cried out Dean's name in arousal. Dean shuddered beneath him, crying out for Castiel despite not being able to achieve climax yet and they fell still, bodies still aligned and Castiel's dick still sheathed tight inside Dean's body.

"We're totally doing this again, dude," Dean murmured, as he pulled the tie free from his eyes and blinking blearily up at his lover into the light.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel agreed. "That would be more than acceptable."

Dean grinned at that, before sliding his arms around Castiel's slender waist and holding him close to his body. Castiel smiled and cupped Dean's cheek gently, large blue eyes liquid and tender as they locked with Dean's. They shared a smile, before Dean sighed, yawned and settled more comfortably in the crook of Castiel's embrace. The angel watched him as the hunter slowly slid into sleep, before watching over him, as he always did, making sure no harm befell his lover, his charge ...


End file.
